1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the telescopic structure of a side view mirror for automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the prior art telescopic side view mirror for automobiles includes a housing 80, an inner tubular member 81, an outer tubular member 82, a bolt 83, a mount 84, and a plurality of screws 85. The inner tubular member 81 is inserted into the housing 82 and secured therein by a mount 84 in association with a plurality of screws 85. The inner tubular member 81 is inserted into the outer tubular member 82 and kept in place by the bolt 83.
However, such a telescopic side view mirror for automobiles is difficult to adjust and easily gets out of the inner tubular member 81 thereby causing much inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a telescopic side view mirror for automobiles which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.